


Идеальные отношения

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>они — прекрасная пара</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальные отношения

**Author's Note:**

> нецензурная лексика, упоминания смертей персонажей

Чарли никогда не видел человека, который обращался бы с оружием лучше, чем Пауло — этот маленький ублюдок как будто родился с пушкой в руках. И именно поэтому Чарли только ему доверяет чистку своего любимого пистолета. 

Вот только сам он от этого доверия не в восторге. 

— Это говно легче выкинуть, — говорит Пауло, глядя на разложенные перед ним детали. — Без вариантов. Я могу почистить, собрать заново, и, пожалуй, заменю пружину, но эта дешевка свое уже отжила. Лет двадцать как. Купи нормальный. 

— Это — пистолет моего отца, — напоминает Чарли. 

— У твоего отца был хреновый пистолет. 

Чистая правда, конечно. Когда начинаешь с работы на улице, трудно сразу купить себе хорошую пушку, приходится брать то, на что хватает денег. Вряд ли отец пользовался этим пистолетом всю жизнь, скорее всего — купил что-нибудь получше сразу же, как скопил достаточно денег. 

Чарли бы спросил, но покойники не особенно разговорчивы. К тому же ему нравится думать, что отец подарил ему пистолет не просто так. 

— Не смей гнать на моего отца.

— Не гоню я на твоего отца, — Пауло разводит руки, показывая, что готов сдаться, — я знал его куда лучше, чем ты сам. Он был достойным человеком. Но пистолет тебе дал хреновый. 

— Почисть его как следует и все. 

Пауло молча пожимает плечами, показывая, что спорить не будет. 

— Однажды он подведет тебя в крайне неподходящий момент, обещаю. И тебя пристрелят как паршивую собаку. Или отправят за решетку. 

Вполне возможно, что он прав, но Чарли Костелло не из тех, кто легко сдает позиции. Даже неверные позиции. 

— Лично я не хотел бы, чтобы тебя убили из-за этого говна, — добавляет Пауло.

Чарли держит его при себе не только из-за умения разбираться в пушках и обращаться с ними, но и потому, что Пауло — единственный на всем белом свете мудак, которому Чарли нравится. 

Все остальные, даже те, кто работал с его отцом, держатся рядом в основном из страха, что Чарли их застрелит, если они свалят. Или, того хуже, пустит по их следу Пауло, который, в отличие от самого Чарли, всегда доводит дело до конца. 

Пауло любит стрелять и никогда не называет Чарли психом из-за того, что он тоже предпочитает разрешать споры пистолетом. 

Впрочем, сам Пауло предпочитает ружья. 

— Не убьют. И вообще: на тот случай, если в меня будут стрелять, есть ты.

— Не поспоришь, — кивает Пауло, снова переводя взгляд на разобранный пистолет.

Он что-то еще бормочет вполголоса, вроде «я тебя только в нужник, как малолетку, за руку не вожу», но Чарли уже не слушает. Иногда на Пауло находит и он решает немного поворчать. 

Другого на его месте Чарли бы пристрелил — или, по крайней мере, попытался бы — но Пауло все свое ворчание отрабатывал. 

Он возится с пистолетом как будто нарочно долго, Чарли даже наблюдать за ним надоедает. Он переводит взгляд на стену, потом — на висящую над кроватью мазню, стоившую целое состояние, потом — на Бонни. Тот спит на своей лежанке, опустив одну лапу на бирюзовый мячик. Он обожает мячики почти так же, как Пауло — оружие. 

— Держи, — Пауло, наконец, протягивает пистолет, — еще на пару выстрелов его хватит. Не развалится пока. Но лучше купи уже новый наконец. 

— Положи под подушку, — отвечает Чарли, делая вид, что вторую фразу не слышал. — И сам давай куда-нибудь туда же. 

С Пауло все проще, чем с разными девицами. Ему плевать, псих Чарли или нет, и скольких убил, и где шляется ночами, и какого хрена ему нравятся маленькие собаки. Женская компания — это, конечно, хорошо, но с Пауло намного спокойнее. 

Он почти ни о чем, кроме оружия, не разговаривает. Может, именно поэтому за тридцать с лишним лет он ни разу Чарли и не взбесил по-настоящему. Или, может, потому, что беситься на Пауло опасно. Так или иначе, у них с Чарли хорошо получалось уживаться рядом.

— Как скажешь, — Пауло перехватывает пистолет удобнее. — Только руки отмою. 

Чарли кивает, улыбнувшись уголком рта, и снова переводит взгляд на Бонни. Хорошо бы его не разбудить. Он здорово злится по утрам, если ему не удается выспаться. 

Поднявшись с дивана, Чарли отправляется вслед за Пауло, в ванную.


End file.
